


[podfic] hello, goodbye and don't forget to wave

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who
Genre: Community: wishlist_fic, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Swearing, the doctor being the doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Written for a prompt from <a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://silverflamemuse.livejournal.com/">silverflamemuse</a> : BtVS/DW, Faith, Doctor, Donna, X glimpsed it out of the corner of their eye."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] hello, goodbye and don't forget to wave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hello, goodbye and don't forget to wave](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109540) by pprfaith. 



  
  
**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Crossover, Swearing, The Doctor being.... the Doctor, Crack, project_wishlist 2010  
****

**Length:**  00:12:57  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DW_BtVS\)%20_hello,%20goodbye,%20and%20dont%20forget%20to%20wave_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
